Living the dream
by kamikazadude1
Summary: We have all had fantasized of living inside of the world of an anime. Be the hero you could never have been in your life in this world, fight alongside the cast of the anime against the bad guys and come out on top. But if you were to really travel to such a world, would you be the hero or would you just end up a background character like all other people in the world?


'Why do I smell sewage?'

My first thought on waking was that whatever I smelled would not be beneficial to ones health- opening my eyes confirmed my suspicion as directly in front of me lay a big heap of trash and other filth, next to the heap of trash was another person, dirty torn clothing, brown haired female that looked to be somewhere in her late twenties or early thirties. Her knees where pulled in front of her face making it impossible to see the girls face, but I doubted it would have been a happy expression.

Blinking I looked back and forth between the woman and the pile of filth and trash, my confusion growing with the second. Not only was I laying in a heap of garbage next to a bigger heap of garbage, the woman accompanying me here looked like she could have come straight out of a museum or a historically themed dress up party, 'Where the hell?'

With a groan and the popping of a few joints I slowly pulled myself to my feet, an endeavour accompanied by constant screaming pain from cramps acquired from my less than comfortable sleeping position, ''Did someone trick me into drinking alcohol in that party last night?'' My eyes widening I quickly grasped at my pockets, finding to my great relief and surprise that my wallet and phone where still there.

With a sigh of relief I turned my attention towards the woman who by now had discovered my presence near her, staring back at me in a mixture of confusion, hesitation and relief. Though what caught my attention were the bags under her eyes from restless nights, the scarred left side of her face and the signs of malnourishment on her face that would otherwise be covered by her clothing.

Now I had seen homeless people with my own eyes before but never to this extent, this was something you would see on those historical world war documentaries but worse, since with those documentaries you would be sitting comfortably in the safety of your home, but to witness it yourself was something entirely different.

Realizing that I had just been staring at the poor woman for what felt like a minute at best I scrambled to find the correct thing to say in the confused mess my brain currently was, ''U-Uhm, howdy?'' flashing a winner smile all I could think of was how much I wanted someone to punch me for that.

The silent stare from the woman only made the situation all that worse, that was until her face lit up with realization, ''Oh, Liberion...'' She chuckled slightly, leaving me even more confused, 'Was...was that supposed to be some kind of insult?'

Sighing deeply I pulled out my Smartphone to find out where I actually ended up, ''Fuck, no wifi.'' With a groan I put it back into my pocket cursing myself for not getting universal wifi like any normal person.

''The bloody hell are you babbling about?'' Her voice hoarse and mocking, looking down at me even from her position on the ground with a look I know all too well, the very same look older people give when they disapprove of something the younger generation does.

Rolling my eyes I could hardly believe this woman, not knowing about wifi in the modern world meant living in a more cut off place than under a rock, ''Wifi, you know, that one magical thing that makes your internet work?'' Despite my mocking tone, as soon as I muttered the word 'magical' the woman dropped her mocking look, replacing it was a look of curiosity followed by one of suspicion.

''Magical? How did you get your hands on that?'' Standing up the woman took a threatening step towards me, despite only reaching up to my chest I could not help but retreat in order to bring some distance between the two of us. There was just something dangerously off about this woman.

''Uh...can I have a bit of personal space here?'' Taking another step back against the wall I noticed to my dismay that I was right where the woman wanted me as she was not blocking the only way out of this alley.

''Tell me, where did you steal this? Do you know what type of punishments there are for little thieves who steal from the military? Do you?!'' She yelled, grasping my face to prevent me from looking anywhere but her eyes. And for the first time in my life I experienced true fear.

That's when she started to chuckle which quickly turned into laughter as the woman released me from her grasp, ''Bloody hell, you should have seen your face, you looked as if you were about to piss your pants!''

''Goddamnit...'' I cursed in between heavy breaths as I cast a half-hearted glare at the now immensely amused woman, ''Do you think this is funny?''

''Hilarious.'' She snickered only fuelling my anger towards her, ''Don't worry lad, I don't care what you do with the military, just don't get yourself caught with me near would you?''

Ignoring everything that the woman had just put me through I opt to use this chance to ask the woman for directions, and also to have an excuse to get as fast away from the girl as possible, ''So...where exactly am I?''

''Why in London of course, don't know where exactly as I just woke up here too. Strong stuff those East Karslandic Vodka.'' The woman laughed, effectively putting me in a state of shock.

'London, the hell is that woman talking about? How can I possibly get from Munich all the way to Londen in a single night.?!' Then it hit me. The cursed woman was playing me again, using my confused state to mess with my brain, which might or might not be her still being partially drunk or drugged or the like.

''London. Heh, don't make me laugh, not falling for that.'' Marching right past her I did not even pay heed to the words the woman threw my way.

Stepping out of the alleyway I noticed three things. One, the distinct lack of modern architecture. Two, all modern technology was replaced by old forties technology and three, I can see the Big Ben in the distance from my position.

''What the actual fuck.'' The shock of this revelation being too big for me to be able to think of anything else to say.

As I was trying to comprehend the situation in front of me, the drunkard woman caught up with me, ''Hey! No one disses me when I', talking! Ya heard me boy?!'' The woman scolds.

Normally I like to view myself as a calm and collected guy who is able to calmly make sense of the situation at hand. Yet at this very moment, I am on the border of panicking as a stone hard fact hits me. I somehow have managed to end up in London. Not every London mind you, no I've somehow managed to get myself stuck into London during the forties, ''T-This must be some kind of dream...yeah just a dream...'' 

Just then a fist hit the back of my head, followed by a rather unmanly scream of pain, ''Well, at least you feel pain so it ain't a dream.'' The woman smirked, satisfied she got my attention.

Clutching the back of my head and cursing as many vulgar things under my breath at the woman as I can think of, ''Fuck, you crazy bitch.'' Glancing at the woman shows her sickeningly victorious smirk.

''Now has yer mother not learnd ya to thank those who help ya?'' She asked with such a sickeningly sweet tone.

Swallowing my pride I turn to face the woman, ''Bij god you don't deserve any of the sort, whatever, thank you...''

''You're welcome.'' She grins, giving me a little too hard of a pat on the back, ''So boy, what is a boy like you doin here in this Godsforsaken neighbourhood?'' Upon hearing her question I look around the Neighbourhood, and despite the well kept houses there are homeless people scattered all across.

''I-I have no clue, I don't even know how I ended up in London'' I answer truthfully, taking deep breaths to calm myself down and not freak out over that fact again.

''Well you can tell me all about it later...but first, let's get ya a drink.'' The woman offered.

This let multiple alarms go off in my head. At this point it's very clear to me that I've somehow ended up in forties London, which basically means I am a complete fish out of water here. Despite that I do still remember the golden rule all parents teach their children, 'Stay away from strangers' though that is a somewhat naïve way to look at it, it is save to say that in this case I should stay the hell away from the scarred homeless woman who has made my stay here so far less pleasant than can be.

Then again, what choice do I have? Here I am in an unfamiliar place and time with no one to guide me but this one woman. Besides so far all she does is mess with me and could have easily robbed or killed me before...that would be unless she was asleep before.

Though one problem still remains, ''You do know I'm a minor right?''

''Do I care? Hell I've been drinking since before I was discharged from the Witch Air Corps for my injuries.'' The woman bragged.

''I guess a little bit might not be a problem...Hold on...Witch Air Corps?'' Slowly turning my head towards the woman I once again thoroughly look her over and notice one difference in attire from most people on this street...the distinct lack of pants, 'No freaking way...'

''What? Never heard of a Witch before?'' She asked, a hint of amusement in her voice.

There is just absolutely no way that can be it, ''I have! I just did not expect, you know...''

''That you would have a run in with a former Witch.'' She asked with a grin, ''Now calm down. I may not have been part of something like those 501 st poster girls, but I can tell you I'm a proud witch.'' She brags.

Rolling my eyes I let out a deep sigh. Either this is just a dream or I am just incredibly lucky, or unlucky depending how you look at it, ''Now let's get ourselves something to drink alright?'' With that the woman throws her arm over my shoulder and roughly starts dragging me with her, leaving me to wonder just what I've done to deserve this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I don't understand many things, this in itself has more to do with the huge amount of information available of which you can never hear of and understand all of it. But in my normal life I at least have a pretty good grasp of the situation and may I say the motives of those involved with the situation.

This situation, was not one of them, not by a long shot. I mean how could one possibly be prepared to wake up in a filthy alley in forties London, next to a battle scarred witch, who after just minutes of knowing you invites you to come and drink with her? You can't, because it does not make any logical god damn sense.

Why would a woman down on her luck suddenly take a kid she randomly found out for a drink? ''Have I told you about that time I swooped in to safe the 501 at Dunkirk and defeated a large Neuroi all by myself doing so?'' And proceeds to tell drunkenly tell war stories like a grandpa yearning for their 'glory days'?

''Three times...'' Groaning I take a small sip and immediately recoil from the strong beverage, that in all due honestly tastes more like something toxic than actually drinkable liquid.

''How's that drink boy? Is it too much for ya?'' The former witch laughs, taking a large chug from her bottle, probably killing off multiple organs in the process.

''How you can possibly drink this is a mystery to me.'' Sighing I opt to swirl my drink around in the mug instead of actually risking drinking it and destroying my organs, ''I can't believe I agreed with this.'' Though in all due honestly, there was barely any agreeing going on.

''heh, it was a good ol' recipe from a friend of mine...'' She smiles proudly while looking at her mug, from the looks of it reminiscing about something...could be a former wingman or some other friend?

Now that I think about it, I don't even know this woman name to begin with. She does not look even vaguely like any of the witches I've ever seen. Sure my knowledge about the Strike Witches series is just passable for a fan at best but I think I would remember a witch with such...prominent facial features as her, ''now that I think about it we have not introduced each other have we?

''Actually, I don't think we've introduced ourselves yet.'' Yet we're already drinking together on the side of the road, ''My name is Gustav Efrenbach, and I guess it's nice to meet you?''

''Karsland eh? Well my name is Camelia...Camelia Kensworth, former Pilot Officer of the Britannian Royal Air Force.'' She stopped for a moment to take a whisk from her bottle, ''A pleasure to meet you as well Boy.'' She smirked what I've quickly come to notice as her stock expression.

''Started at the top, now at the bottom drinking with some random teenager found in a ditch.'' I snorted, my mind still partially refusing to actually view this woman as a witch. Which in due part might be because she looks the exact opposite of the usual cute girls in the show.

''Oi Boy, since you're from Karsland...Don't you have any relatives here?'' She asked, all traces apart from a slight alcohol induced blush gone and replaced by a serious stare.

And for once, I know exactly what she's thinking, ''Not that I know off, we got separated during the evacuation and I haven't seen them since...'' It feels sort of wrong to tell her a lie of this magnitude, but it would be even harder explaining what actually is going on.

''Huh so you are a drifter eh? No wonder you have that...black square thing in yer pocket.'' Taking another sip she points at my pants.

''Yup.'' I nod doing my best to appear sentimental, ''It's actually a gift I got from my dad during the evacuation.'' Adding a small sad smile and you can call me actor of the year.

''Well now colour me surprised.'' Bait taken without hesitation, it actually is becoming pretty hard to not smirk at my victory. The urge to even do that making me feel like even more of an asshole for lying, ''Since you have no one here..what are you going to do?''

''Huh?'' That's a good question, what am I going to do? Upon closer inspection I am in no better position than one of those hobo's living on the street. Whatever jobs I could possibly do is something like a lawyer or something to do with economics due to my below average physical condition. But there are probably tons of people with degrees that are valid in this time period and with a much greater understanding of the current culture in economic and law.

''No...no clue.'' I mumble softly, my mind preoccupied to find any possible way for me to survive in a place like this.

''Why not enlist into the army? I heard Karsland is trying to find new expatriates to join.'' As soon as I heard those words my head snapped towards Camelia, and looked at her like she was mad.

''J-Join the army? Are you mad?!'' I almost yell, how in gods name am I supposed to fare well into the army...against giant laser shooting aliens no less?!

''Eh? What's with that reaction? I thought most Karslanders would be eager to join when the opportunity arises.'' Camelia smiled in amusement at my strange reaction, that would be for someone who's supposedly a citizen of Karsland.

''Well I'm not most people.'' I sighed, unconciously taking a sip of my drink, which in turn launches me in a coughing fit, ''Just *cough* look at me! * cough* do I look like * cough* soldier material?''

''You do look like you need training Boy. But you will be fine.'' She reasures me grumpily upon realizing her bottle is empty, ''Nothing that three months boot camp can not fix.'' She added while eagerly taking my glass from me.

For a while there hung a silence between the two of us, only to be broken by Camelia drinking as I weigh my options. Joining the army was never something I would have seen myself do, and why would I? I have lived all my life in a time of peace, so now that I am teleported to a world at war, a world I have no emotional connection to bar the anime- and it's expected of me to join the military. Not to mention that I don't want to die in some muddy field, my limbs blown or burned off by alien lasers.

Yet what else am I going to do? Stay a hobo attempting to get a job while thousands of much more qualified people do the same? I might be a coward but I rather die well fed on a field with comrades than alone, hungry and sick on the streets of god damn London.

''Fuck, fuck, fuck I have no choice do I?'' Grinding my teeth I look over at the woman...and an thought hit me, ''Hold on, I have been wondering this for a while but why do you care about what some random kid to the point where you start giving advice?''

''Because you remind me of someone I knew on the front line.'' She simply says, and I can't help but find her words to be extremely corny. Then again I currently am living in an anime world which means people act different.

''If my mother would be here she would murder me, but okay, I'll take you up on your offer. If you'll answer one question for me.'' It might be just a minor thing, but I want to know this in case I'll never see her again.

''And that is?'' She asked with a hint of intrigue.

''Why are you here in the slums instead of helping out in the military? Surely even an ex witch can do something.'' New I know I am getting a bit too much into personal territory, but hey, she asked about my parents so I should be allowed to learn a bit about her. Even when I lied in my story.

''I'm way past my prime Boy. Besides, I am content at staying on the ground and let the New generation take to the sky.'' She states emptying her glass.

I have the hardest time to not to outright point her out on her bullshit, even if she's someone from a world where the mannerism and thought process is completely different, nobody quits the military life at such a young age to life as some drunkard on the street. From the series I've learned you don''t have to fly and fight as a witch to be useful as I know of witches who teach once they're past their prime or take up other positions in the military.

But I don't push it, I have gone too far already. And it would be impolite for me to act like such towards someone who has offered to help me.

''You are way to young to start talking about something like that...'' I instead joke, hoping to both get her mind off whatever she's thinking and to distract me from what I view as my impending doom.

Unexpectedly she opened up the bottom of her shirt just enough for me to see a large scar covering her abdomen before buttoning up her shirt again, ''Lucky Neuroi hit me and my unit when we were returning to the field base...they shot one of the planes and it exploded next to me...don't know how I survived but the Doc said I couldn't fly no more.''

''My condolences.'' Mumbling under my breath I look back at her scarred left face, her obviously blind eye, the small chunks that are taken out of her left ear and the lack of hair on a small patch near her ear.

It's safe to say that it doesn't make me more confident in going into the army...

What follows is a silence, neither comfortable nor uncomfortable, just silence. The sound of the increasing amount of people going back home after a day of work, the cars going by being barely registered in my mind.

Standing up after what felt like minutes I stretch my joints a bit, ''Well guess there is no escape from it now.'' Letting out a deep sigh I turned to Camelia and open my mind to say something before remembering something more important.

''Hey.''

''Hmm?''

''Do you know the way to the nearest recruitment spot?''


End file.
